Skyline Online
by La Tahzan
Summary: Banyak orang yang menganggap game itu membodohkan, tak bermutu. Naruto, seorang remaja yang bermasalah di sekolahnya memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dan tak pernah bersekolah lagi. Game dijadikannya sebagai tujuan hidup. Naruto akan membuktikan pada dunia bahwa dengan game dia akan sukses!
1. Memasuki Dunia Game

La Tahzan, **Log In.**

* * *

 **Skyline Online**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning:** Alternate Universe, Out of Character

.

.

.

Inspirasi:

Visual Novel **Sword Art Online** karya Reki Kawahara

 **The Worst One** karya phantom no Emperor

.

.

.

 _Untuk mereka yang menganggap game membodohkan, untuk mereka yang menyambung hidup dari game_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Memasuki Dunia Game**

 **.**

"Selamat berjuang Naruto- _kun_!"

'Masa bodo!' Teriak Naruto dalam hati. Sayangnya yang keluar hanya cengiran palsunya.

Naruto menatap ibunya yang sedang melambaikan tangan dengan masih memakai celemek. Tangan yang satunya memegang sendok sayur. Terlihat jelas Kushina sedang memasak. Naruto melangkah pergi menuju sekolah. Hari ini adalah ujian akhir bagi siswa SMA kelas 3 sepertinya.

Naruto bukanlah orang cerdas dan terpandang di lingkungan sekolahnya. Dia hanyalah siswa biasa yang hampir _drop out_ berulang kali karena masalah nilai. Naruto itu tidak pandai dalam pelajaran. Semua nilai mata pelajarannya kurang, membuatnya diberi julukan _Human Last_ oleh siswa lainnya.

Sebenarnya, kehidupan sekolah tidak cocok dengan Naruto. Entah apa alasannya, tapi Naruto merasa seperti itu. Semua kehidupan yang dijalaninya berasa seperti keluar dari jalur yang dia inginkan. Sedari kecil Naruto selalu menyendiri. Tak pernah punya teman. Bahkan di sekolahnya pun Naruto tak memiliki teman satupun.

Naruto tak pernah merasa bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Tapi ada 1 hal yang membuat hatinya tenang, yaitu _g_ _ame_. Pertama kali Naruto memainkan _game_ , sejak itulah dia pertama kali merasakan kebahagiaan. Naruto selalu meminta pada orang tuanya untuk dibelikan _console game_. Kedua orang tuanya mengabulkan permintaan Naruto dengan syarat nilai ujian akhir semester harus bagus. Naruto mati-matian belajar siang dan malam hanya untuk mengabulkan syarat itu.

Akhirnya setelah berjuang keras Naruto dapat memiliki _console game_ pertamanya yaitu **Playstation 1**.

Kejadian itu sudah 6 tahun berlalu. _Console game_ pertamanya sudah usang. Jauh dari zaman modern. Semua toko-toko elektronik sudah tidak menjualnya lagi. Bahkan **Playstation 4** pun popularitasnya sudah menurun drastis karena _game_ keluaran terbaru bertipe _Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG)_ yang mendunia. Permainan tipe itu mengizinkan para pemain untuk masuk ke dunia _game_ _._ Kelebihan dari permainan tipe _VRMMORPG_ adalah para pemain bisa dengan bebas menjelajah dunia _game_ yang terlihat mirip seperti dunia asli. Ruang geraknya pun dibuat sebebas mungkin seperti dunia nyata.

Naruto ingin memainkan permainan bertipe seperti itu. Tapi selalu ditolak oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan alasan bermain _game_ hanya akan mensuramkan masa depanmu. Lebih baik belajar daripada bermain _game._

Naruto kecewa, itu sangat jelas.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan bermain _game_?" gumam Naruto kesal. Dia sedang menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya ke sekolah.

Banyak orang sukses hanya dengan main _game_. Contohnya seperti Carlos Rodriguez yang berpendapatan besar mengalahkan pendapatan para direktur di perusahaan-perusahaan. Naruto ingin seperti Carlos, orang yang telah menginspirasinya. Dia sadar hidupnya hanya ada pada _game_. Naruto tak cocok dengan kehidupan normal seperti kebanyakan orang. Dia ingin menjadi seorang _Gamer_.

Ujian pertama dimulai. Kata demi kata di tiap soalnya membuat kepala Naruto pusing. Dia sudah tak kuat. Naruto hanya sanggup mengisi 5 dari 30 soal. Kepalanya berdenyut kencang seakan ingin pecah.

"ARRRRGG!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya. Seluruh murid menatapnya heran. Guru pengawas langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Namikaze- _kun_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsunade _-sensei._

Tsunade berusaha memegang tangan muridnya yang terlihat gemetaran. Dia khawatir. Tsunade diberi amanah oleh kedua orang tua Naruto untuk mengawasi anak mereka. Tsunade pun sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adik sendiri. Dia selalu memperjuangkan nilai Naruto tanpa sepengetahun orang lain. Dia juga pun yang sudah bersusah payah agar Naruto tidak kena _drop out._

Naruto menepis tangan Tsunade. Dia membawa tasnya lalu berlari keluar kelas. Guru berumur 24 tahun itu hanya menatap pintu yang digebrak oleh Naruto dengan cemas.

Naruto berlari menuju rumahnya. Rasa lelah dia tak pedulikan. Naruto langsung masuk menuju kamarnya tanpa sempat memberi salam. Kushina yang melihat tingkah laku anaknya heran, sekaligus curiga karena Naruto pulang lebih cepat.

"Naruto- _kun_ buka pintunya!" perintah Kushina sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kushina terus berteriak sampai Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia tidak enak badan dan ijin pulang lebih cepat dari sekolah. Kushina diam mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_ apa kau baik-baik saja? Perlu Ibu buatkan teh hangat agar badanmu enakkan?"

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya perlu istirahat saja. Ibu tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Setelah tidur sebentar aku akan sembuh. Jadi, tolong Ibu jangan mengangguku sebentar saja." Pinta Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa bilang langsung pada Ibu."

"Iya."

Kushina meninggalkan kamar anaknya dengan perasaan cemas.

Lain lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Di kamarnya, dia sedang membereskan semua pakaian. Naruto berencana untuk kabur dari rumah dan memulai kehidupan baru, di kota baru. Naruto memasukkan 5 pasang pakaian, kebutuhan mandi, dan _console game_ pertamanya.

Naruto memandang **Playstation 1** -nya cukup lama. Seluruh kenangan menyenangkan ada pada benda elektronik berbentuk kotak berwarna putih itu. Prestasi terbesar Naruto dalam dunia _game_ adalah menamatkan seluruh permainan yang ada di **Playstation 1**.

"Hanya inilah harta yang kupunya," gumam Naruto sambil memasukkan _console game_ itu ke dalam tas besar.

Naruto mengambil patung berbentuk ayam di rak lemari. Dia lalu memecahkannya dengan hati-hati, takut Ibunya mendengar. Naruto mengambil lembaran uang yang berada di dalam patung ayamnya. Setelah di hitung Naruto memiliki tabungan sebesar 300.000 Yen. Jumlah yang cukup besar karena Naruto menabung dari umur 12 tahun. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu.

"Jika ditotalkan dengan uang jajanku bulan ini maka aku memiliki uang 315.000 Yen."

Naruto menyimpan semua uangnya di sebuah amplop. Tak mungkin dia menyimpan seluruh uangnya di dompet.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Naruto pergi dari rumah memalui jendela. Tak lupa dia membuat surat untuk orang tuanya.

Kota Konoha adalah tempat tinggal Naruto. Kota kecil dengan penduduk yang tidak terlalu padat. Naruto berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Tujuannya adalah kota Kuoh.

* * *

Malam hari menjelang. Kushina dan Minato sudah duduk di meja makan, menunggu anak mereka keluar dari kamar untuk makan bersama. Beberapa kali Kushina meneriaki nama anaknya agar cepat keluar. Tapi tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Insting keibuannya meneriaki ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Kushina berdiri di depan kamar Naruto. Menggedor pintu beberapa kali. Tak kunjung ada jawaban.

"Naruto- _kun_ cepat keluar! apa kau masih tidur?"

Merasa usahanya sia-sia. Kushina lalu memutar gagang pintu. Tak dikunci. Kushina melihat Naruto tak ada di kamarnya, beberapa barang pun tak tak ada lagi di tempatnya. Kushina makin cemas. Saat memeriksa meja belajar anaknya, Kushina menemukan selembar kertas. Di depannya tertuliskan nama dia dan suaminya. Itu adalah surat dari Naruto. Kushina mulai membaca surat itu.

 _Dari: Naruto_

 _Untuk: Ayah dan Ibu_

 _Ayah, Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku pamit pergi dari rumah. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Anakmu ini sudah cukup besar untuk menjaga diri. Maaf kalau aku pergi mendadak. Aku juga sudah tak kuat sekolah. Sekali lagi, maafkan anakmu yang bodoh ini. Aku berjanji pada Ayah dan Ibu suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi orang yang sukses. Dan saat itulah aku akan kembali ke rumah. Ayah dan Ibu tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan keuanganku. Aku akan mencari kerja._

 _Sekali lagi, Ayah dan Ibu jangan khawatirkan aku._

 _Salam penuh cinta dari anak kalian, Naruto Namikaze._

Kushina berlari keluar kamar Naruto dengan tangis. Dia segera memberitahukan ini pada Minato.

* * *

Pagi hari menjelang. Naruto sudah sampai di kota Kuoh yang berjarak 350 km dari kota asalnya. Tujuan Naruto saat ini adalah mencari apartemen dengan harga murah.

Lama mencari akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah apartemen yang cukup tua dengan harga murah. Apartemen ini terletak jauh dari stasiun dan pusat perbelanjaan. Wajar saja jika dihargai murah. Pemilik apartemen ini adalah kakek bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Terima kasih Sarutobi _-san_ ," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan uang untuk biaya sewa selama 1 bulan. Uang yang diserahkan Naruto berjumlah 50.000 Yen.

"Sama-sama Namikaze _-kun_. Ini kunci kamarnya. Semua barang yang dibutuhkan sudah ada di dalam kamar." Kata Hiruzen.

"Baik." Naruto menerima kunci itu. Apartemen yang disewanya terletak di lantai 2 dengan nomor 25.

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya lalu memandang sekitar. Cukup luas. Apartemen ini juga memiliki beberapa ruangan seperti kamar, kamar mandi, ruang tamu, dan dapur. Beberapa perabotan sudah tersedia seperti TV, komputer, pemanas, kipas angin, alat memasak, kasur, lemari, meja, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Tempat yang nyaman."

Naruto segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan. Rencana selanjutnya adalah pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli bahan makanan sekaligus mencari kerja. Semoga saja dia juga mendapatkan informasi tentang game terbaru bertipe _VRMMORPG._

Pusat perbelanjaan terletak 5 km dari apartemen Naruto. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya kelelahan karena Naruto memakai bus. Cukup dengan 15 menit perjalanan Naruto sudah sampai di kawasan perbelanjaan kota Kuoh.

Naruto mendatangi sebuah toko buku karena tertarik dengan majalah yang terpajang di etalase depan. Majalah itu berisikan informasi _game_ terbaru. Naruto mengambil buku itu dan membacanya, jika tertarik maka dia akan membelinya. Beruntung diri Naruto karena menemukan majalah _game_ yang isinya berupa daftar _game_ bertipe _VRMMORPG_.

"Majalah ini bagus untuk dijadikan referensi. Aku akan membelinya."

Naruto mengambil 1 majalah yang masih terbungkus oleh plastik. Dia lalu berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar. Di sebelah kanan meja kasir terdapat papan informasi. Naruto tak sengaja membaca lembaran yang berisikan lamaran kerja di toko ini. Selagi sang kasir sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya, Naruto membaca dengan teliti syarat apa saja yang harus dipenuhi agar bisa diterima bekerja di toko ini.

 _DICARI PEKERJA PARUH WAKTU_

 _Syarat-syarat yang harus dipenuhi:_

 _Minimal berusia 17 tahun._

 _Minimal lulusan SMP._

 _Memiliki waktu senggang dari jam 6 sore sampai jam 11 malam._

Naruto tersenyum, syarat yang mudah untuk dipenuhi. Tanpa buang waktu dia segera bertanya pada sang kasir.

"Ano, apakah di sini sedang mencari pekerja paruh waktu?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa? apa anda akan melamar kerja di sini?"

"Hmm, rencananya memang begitu."

"Wow, tumben ada remaja sepertimu yang mau bekerja paruh waktu di toko buku. Kebanyakan remaja akan bosan jika bekerja di sini." kagum sang kasir.

Naruto tersenyum canggung, apa yang dikatakan sang kasir ada benarnya. Naruto juga kurang minat jika bekerja di toko buku. Alasannya karena melihat tumpukan kertas yang berisis kata-kata membingungkan hanya akan membuat otaknya pusing. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kerja ada di depan mata. Naruto harus mengambil kesempatan itu jika tidak ingin diambil oleh orang lain.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku siapkan untuk melamar kerja di sini?"

"Tak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa. Aku akan berbicara dengan bossku. Beliau tidak menuntut seorang remaja sekolahan melamar ke toko ini membawa map atau apalah." Kata sang kasir lalu menyerahkan majalah yang dibeli oleh Naruto. "Kebetulan toko ini sedang sepi, aku akan mengantarkanmu sekarang ke ruang boss. Ikuti aku anak muda!"

"Baik."

Naruto sudah berhadapan dengan pemilik toko buku ini, beliau bernama Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi menyambut Naruto dengan baik. Dia langsung melakukan wawancara dengan Naruto. setelah melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan, Kakashi menerima Naruto sebagai karyawan paruh waktu. Mulai besok Naruto akan bekerja di toko ini dari jam 6 sore sampai 11 malam. Gaji yang Naruto dapat tiap harinya sebesar 2000 Yen. Gaji yang lumayan.

Naruto pulang siang hari setelah membeli persediaan makanan untuk seminggu. Hari ini dia malas masak jadi Naruto hanya membuat 1 cup ramen instan. Setelah menghabiskan ramennya Naruto segera membaca majalah yang tadi pagi dia beli.

" _Game VRMMORPG_ Jepang terbaru yang dibuat oleh Sirzech Gremory mendapatkan respon positif _. Game_ itu telah mendatangkan ribuan pemain hanya dalam waktu 2 minggu. Salah satu pemain mengucapkan bahwa _game_ terbaru itu memiliki tema yang menarik serta para pemain dapat memilih ras yang diinginkan. Pemandangannya juga indah membuat sebagian besar pemain betah berlama-lama di sana."

Naruto tertarik dengan _game_ buatan Sirzech Gremory yang bernama _**Skyline Online**_. Dia terus membaca informasi tentang _game_ itu. Setelah disimpulkan _game_ karya Sirzech Gremory memang luar biasa. Ada beberapa foto kota di dalam permainannya. Setelah dihitung-hitung berapa biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk membeli _game_ _ **Skyline Online**_ membuat minat Naruto sedikit menurun. _Game_ itu terbilang cukup mahal, Naruto harus merogoh dompetnya cukup dalam, karya Sirzech dihargai sebesar 200.000 Yen. Jika Naruto jadi membeli, maka sisa uangnya hanya 65.000 Yen.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ingatlah Naruto bahwa kau sekarang memiliki pekerjaan." Kata Naruto menyemangati dirinya.

Setelah memikirkannya beberapa kali, Naruto akhirnya jadi membeli _game_ _ **Skyline Online**_ _via Online_.

Barang yang Naruto beli tiba sore harinya. Dia cukup terkejut karena pengiriman paket sangat cepat. Sang kurir menjelaskan bahwa perusahaan yang membuat _game_ itu berpusat di Kuoh. Jadinya pengiriman paket akan cepat bila masih berada di lingkungan kota Kuoh. Naruto kali ini dapat dikatakan beruntung. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin memainkan _game VRMMORPG_ pertamanya.

Naruto membuka bungkusan paket di tangannya. Setelah terbuka, di dalamnya nampak 2 buah benda. 1 berupa seperti helm yang memiliki kabel dan sisanya berupa _disk_. Naruto mengambil helm itu, di depannya ada tulisan _**Head Gear**_. Serta benda yang berupa _Blu-Ray Disk game_ bertuliskan _**Skyline Online**_.

Ada buku manual di sampingnya. Naruto membaca buku manual itu, namun hanya cara pemasangan dan fungsi dari _Head Gear_. Berdasarkan apa yang Naruto baca, _Head Gear_ merupakan helm _virtual reality_ yang menstimulasi 5 panca indera. Semua informasi yang telah diperoleh akan disalurkan melalui otak sehingga pemain dapat dengan bebas berpetualang di dunia _game_. Pemain juga memungkinkan untuk merasakan sentuhan, hembusan angin, mengeluarkan suara, serta hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan panca indera lainnya kecuali rasa sakit.

Naruto hanya perlu waktu 5 menit untuk menyelesaikan proses instalasi _game_ di komputernya. Selanjutnya Naruto menghubungkan _Head Gear_ ke komputernya menggunakan kabel _USB_ , lalu memakai _Head Gear_ di kepalanya.

Naruto menutup mata.

" _LINK START!"_

Sensor suara yang ada pada _Head Gear_ menerima perintah suara Naruto. Tak lama kemudian helm itu mulai merangsang otak Naruto dan menampilkan grafis _game_ pembuka di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya, kini dia sedang berada di tampilan pembuka _game_ yang bertujuan untuk memilih _character_ yang akan dipakai. Pertama-tama Naruto disuruh untuk mengisi nama aslinya. Lalu dia mengisi _nickname_ yang akan digunakannya sebagai identitas di dunia _game_. Naruto mengisi _nickname_ dengan nama **_Fatal1ty._**

Selanjutnya Naruto diharuskan memilih salah satu dari 6 ras yang tersedia. Keenam ras itu adalah;

 _Manusia_

 _Malaikat_

 _Malaikat Jatuh_

 _Iblis_

 _Siluman_

 _Shinobi_

Naruto mengklik tulisan Shinobi di depannya. Dia memilih ras ninja untuk tubuhnya. Setelah semua pilihan sudah Naruto isi, tibalah saatnya dia untuk ditransfer ke dunia _game._

 _Welcome to Skyline Online!_

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Catatan Penulis:_

Selain terinspirasi dari **Sword Art Online** , saya juga terinspirasi dari _fic_ sebelah (bukan mencontek atau menjiplak). Berhubung masih prolog, genre **Sci-Fi** belum terlalu menonjol. _Chapter_ 2 akan menjelaskan seluruh yang ada di _**Skyline Online**_.

Tahu nama Carlos Rodriguez? Jika kalian tahu maka kalian adalah _gamer_ sejati.

Jangan segan kasih tahu saya jika ada _typo_. Karena biasanya jika penulis yang mengecek ulang rasanya selalu tak ada _typo_.

Saya masih _author_ baru, jumlah _words_ belum melimpah. Saya akan melihat respon _reader_ dulu, jika banyak yang suka maka jumlah _words_ akan saya tambah.

 _So please give your review from this story._

[13.06.2017]


	2. Infinite Brutality

**Chapter 2: Infinite Brutality**

 **.**

Naruto perlahan membuka mata, pandangannya sediki mengabur. Dia melihat kedua tangannya. Naruto mengepal. Dapat dirasakan sensasi mengepalkan tangan seperti sungguhan. Naruto tersenyum sambil memandang sekitar, sebuah kota yang megah dengan banyak pemain di dalamnya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan seindah ini," gumam Naruto, kagum.

Dalam pandangannya, dapat Naruto lihat sebuah kanji.

 **Floor 1: Lilith City**

"Jadi sekarang aku berada di lantai 1 kota Lilith ya … apakah ada lebih dari 1 lantai di dunia ini?"

Wajar jika Naruto berkata seperti itu. Dia tidak membaca semua informasi di _manual book_. Naruto bagaikan anak awam yang tak mengerti dengan dunia barunya. Beberapa orang terlihat berlalu lalang dengan pakaian yang berbeda, sesuai ras yang dipilih. Naruto memakai pakaian serba hitam, plus sepatu ninja yang juga berwarna hitam. Di kepalanya kini terikat sebuah kain.

"Mungkin jalan-jalan lebih asik."

Naruto berkeliling kota Lilith. Melihat sudut demi sudut kota _virtual_ yang dibuat oleh manusia. Pemandangannya tak kalah dengan dunia asli. Menakjubkan. Naruto juga sempat bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang memiliki ras sama sepertinya. Dia bahkan sempat mengobrol seputar _game_ ini. Dari beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukannya, Naruto sedikit mengetahui dasar-dasar dunia ini. Seperti _level, health/hit points_ _ **(HP)**_ _, experience_ _ **(Exp)**_ _, skill, element,_ dan _chakra points_ _ **(CP)**_ –karena Naruto merupakan ras shinobi yang kekuatannya berasal dari chakra.

Dengan mengetahui dasar-dasarnya Naruto paham makna _bar_ yang ada di pojok atas kiri pandangannya. _Bar_ itu menunjukkan;

 _Level: 1_

 _Rank: Genin_

 _HP: 200/200_

 _CP: 150/150_

 _To Next Level: 0/100 Exp_

"Ternyata aku masih lemah di dunia ini. Aku akan pergi ke hutan barat untuk meningkatkan _exp_ -ku."

15 menit berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempat tujuan. Banyak monster-monster berbentuk babi di sini. Naruto mendekati salah satu babi yang sedang memakan rumput. Babi itu tiba-tiba melirik ke arah Naruto dan dengan cepat menyeruduk. Naruto yang kaget, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia harus mengiklaskan tubuhnya terdorong sampai membentur pohon. _HP_ -nya berkurang sebesar 20.

"Sial. Meskipun aku tak merasa sakit tapi tetap saja melihat _HP_ -ku berkurang seperti ini membuat nyawaku sedikit melayang." Rutuk Naruto.

Naruto memandang babi yang menjadi musuhnya. Dia memiliki _HP_ sebanyak 100. Mudah untuk dikalahkan jika Naruto ahli bela diri. Tapi sayangnya dia bukan orang seperti itu. Naruto tak pernah punya pengalaman meninju seseorang. Maka dari itu serangannya selalu meleset. Entah lawannya yang terlalu pintar mengelak atau arah serang Naruto yang tak akurat.

"Hosh … hosh … sial! melawan babi seperti itu saja aku sudah kelelahan. Aku benar-benar lemah." Kesal Naruto. Dalam hati dia merutuki ketidakmampuannya. Jika terus seperti ini bagaimana bisa Naruto menjadi seorang _gamer_ terkenal yang bahkan tak sanggup mengalahkan monster terlemah.

Mata Naruto membulat ketika dia melihat kawanan babi yang lainnya berkumpul, menjadi sebuah kelompok yang menatap Naruto dengan mata merah. Oh sial. Jumlah musuhnya bertambah menjadi 10. Ingat 10! Bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan 10 monster yang bahkan 1 monster pun tak dapat dikalahkannya. Ini buruk. Naruto harus segera kabur jika tidak ingin mati.

Naruto berlari menjauh, tapi sayangnya lari monster babi lebih cepat. Naruto kembali terseruduk. Dia jatuh tepat di depan pohon besar. Kawanan babi itu menyebar. Menutup segala ruang. Naruto sudah sangat terdesak. Dia tak menemukan jalan kabur. Seluruh babi itu menggesekkan kakinya ke tanah, awalan dari aksi menyeruduk. Ke-10 babi berlari cepat menuju Naruto. Jika dia terkena seluruh serangan maka dapat dipastikan Naruto akan mati. Naruto hanya menutup matanya pasrah.

" **Power of Destruction"**

Sebuah energi berwarna hitam kemerahan muncul entah dari mana yang langsung melenyapkan ke-10 babi yang hendak membunuh Naruto. Kekuatan tadi itu seperti menyapu bersih apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Sangat dahsyat dan mematikan.

"Kamu bisa membuka mata sekarang,"

Naruto bingung mendengar suara perempuan yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata. Tapi dia menurut saja. Di depannya sudah tak ada kawanan babi, melainkan seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu halus.

"Eh?! Ah i-iya. Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku." Jawab Naruto.

"Sama-sama. Akhir-akhir ini banyak _newbie_ yang mati saat pertama kali berburu monster. Jadinya mereka harus menunggu 2 hari agar bisa kembali _login_ ke dunia ini. Aku tak tega melihat itu."

"Be-begitu. Jika kita mati di dunia ini maka kita tak dapat memasuki _game Skyline Online_ selama 2 hari?"

"Ya. Begitulah peraturannya, Fatal1ty-san."

"Kau tahu _nickname_ -ku?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat wajah polos pria di depannya. "Tentu saja. Namamu terlihat jelas di atas _bar HP_ -mu. Kalau tak percaya kamu bisa lihat _nickname_ -ku."

Naruto menyipitkan mata. Menyebutkan _nickname_ gadis yang telah menyelamatkannya. "Ruin Princess."

"Ya. _Nickname_ -ku adalah Ruin Princess. Salam kenal Fatal1ty _-san_."

"Ya. Salam kenal juga. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya jika tidak bisa bermain _game_ ini selama 2 hari." Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Kau lama sekali, Ketua."

Suara datar mengintrupsi pendengaran Naruto. Dia melihat ke belakang gadis yang telah menyelamatkannya. Naruto melihat seorang remaja berambut hitam raven berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku sedang mengobrol dengan dia."

"Hn. Kalau sudah cepat pergi ke tempat pertemuan. Semua anggota _party_ sudah menunggu. Kita harus _leveling_ secepatnya agar dapat mengalahkan boss lantai 1." Setelah ucapannya pemuda raven itu menghilang. Gerakannya sangat cepat, mata Naruto tak dapat mengikuti.

"Ano,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memanggil pria itu dengan nama Sasuke? Padahal aku baca _nickname_ -nya bukan Sasuke. Nama yang kubaca adalah Dark Kenshin." Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sasuke adalah nama aslinya. Kita telah menjadi teman sejak pertama kali memainkan _game_ ini. Oh ya, apa kamu mau ikut denganku? Kamu _newbie_ , pasti belum memiliki teman di _game_ ini. Aku bisa memperkenalkan teman-temanku padamu." Tawar gadis itu.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Dia canggung. Selama hidupnya Naruto belum pernah akrab dengan kata 'teman'. Apakah dia benar-benar akan mendapatkan teman? Mungkin tidak mengingat Naruto orangnya sulit bergaul.

"Sudah jangan banyak berpikir, ayo!"

Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya. Yang diseret hanya diam pasrah.

Angin berhembus kencang, membuat surai merah panjang gadis dengan _nickname_ Ruin Princess berkibar dengan indah. Naruto terpana dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Mirip seperti ibunya. Cantik dan menawan. Apakah semua perempuan yang berambut merah selalu cantik? Mungkin iya.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto tersipu malu karena tangannya selalu digenggam. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Naruto, jadi wajar jika mukanya memerah. Dia dapat merasakan hangatnya tangan gadis itu. Rasanya seperti bergenggaman di dunia nyata.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata gadis itu berhenti di sebuah bar yang cukup besar.

"A-ano … bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? I-ini sedikit canggung." Pinta Naruto sambil menunjuk tangannya yang digenggam.

"Eh?! Ma-maafkan aku." Gadis itu langsung melepaskan tangan Naruto. "Ayo masuk. Tenang saja, teman-temanku orangnya pada baik."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua masuk ke bar. Di pojok ruangan sebelah kanan Sasuke dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu. Mereka terlihat sudah akrab satu sama lain. Naruto dan gadis itu menghampiri teman-temannya. Yang lain sedikit bingung karena ketua _party_ mereka membawa orang tak dikenal kecuali Sasuke yang sudah tahu. Gadis itu menyuruh Naruto untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Fatal1ty. Aku _newbie_ di _game_ ini. Rasku adalah Shinobi. Salam kenal semuanya." Naruto memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkuk hormat. Dia lalu melihat respon apa yang diberikan ke-6 orang di depannya.

"Nama aslimu apa?" tanya remaja yang diketahui Naruto bernama Sasuke.

"Eh?! Apakah harus pakai nama asli?"

"Tentu saja. Karena kamu akan menjadi salah satu dari kami." Kata gadis yang membawa Naruto kemari sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah. Nama asliku Naruto Namikaze. Salam kenal." Sekali lagi, Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk.

"Nama yang bagus. Kenalkan, aku adalah Rias Gremory _Commander party_ ini. Rasku adalah iblis." Gadis bersurai merah dengan _nickname_ Ruin Princess itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nama aslinya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan nama itu. Gremory … dia tahu! Gremory adalah nama pencipta _game_ ini. Apakah gadis yang ada di depannya berhubungan dengan pembuat permainan ini, Sirzech Gremory? Naruto harus tanyakan langsung padanya.

"Ehm. Maaf sebelumnya. Namamu mirip seperti nama pencipta _game_ ini. Apakah kamu anggota keluarganya?" tanya Naruto. Jujur dia merasa pertanyaan ini sedikit tidak sopan. Tapi Naruto ingin sekali mengetahuinya.

"Benar. Sirzech Gremory adalah Kakakku."

"Eh?!" Naruto kaget. Ini kejadian langka baginya. Baru kali ini Naruto bertemu dengan keluarga terkenal. Apalagi sempat dekat dan berinteraksi. "Begitu. Pantas saja wajahmu mirip dengan Sirzech Gremory. Ternyata kalian bersaudara."

Perkenalan yang sempat tertunda kembali dilanjutkan. Kali ini pemuda raven seumuran dengan Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi paling pojok membuka suara. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. _Nickname_ -ku adalah Dark Kenshin. Aku _Second-Commander_ di _party_ ini. Rasku adalah manusia, salam kenal."

Selanjutnya, gadis berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di seberang Sasuke. "Kenalkan. Namaku Akeno Himejima. _Nickname_ -ku adalah Kaminari Miko. Aku _Soldier_ di _party_ ini. Rasku adalah malaikat jatuh. Salam kenal Naruto _-kun_." Akeno tersenyum ke arah pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Salam kenal juga, Akeno- _san_."

Laki-laki yang duduk di samping Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri lalu memberi hormat pada Naruto. "Salam kenal Naruto- _san_ , namaku Issei Hyodou. _Nickname_ -ku adalah Harem King. Aku _Member_ di _party_ ini. Rasku adalah manusia sama seperti Wakil Ketua. Mohon kerja samanya Naruto _-san_."

Perempuan berambut coklat dengan lingkaran bercahaya di atas kepalanya yang sedari tadi senyam-senyum ke arah Naruto mulai buka suara. "Aku Irina Shidou, _nickname_ -ku Sexy Girl. Aku adalah _Soldier_ di _party_ ini. Rasku adalah malaikat. Salam kenal Naruto _-kun_."

Terakhir. Perempuan bertelinga runcing yang duduk canggung di paling depan buka suara sambil tergagap. Jari-jemarinya dia mainkan. "Na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga. _Nickname_ -ku adalah Hime. Aku _Member_ di _party_ ini. Rasku adalah siluman. Sa-salam kenal Naruto- _kun_."

"Nah sekarang kamu sudah tahu semua nama asli temanku. Apakah kamu mau bergabung dengan _party_ -ku?" tawar Rias. Inilah tujuan dia mengajak Naruto ke sini. Untuk memintanya bergabung.

"Apakah boleh? kau lihat aku sangat lemah. Aku takut kehadiranku hanya membebani kalian semua." Kata Naruto, memalingkan pandangan ke bawah.

"Tak apa-apa. Semua yang ada di sini memulainya dari awal. Kamu akan kita latih sampai menjadi kuat. Dan setelah itu kita akan menyelesaikan _game_ ini bersama-sama." Kata Rias meyakinkan Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak remaja pirang itu.

Naruto menatap ke arah teman Rias. Semuanya menampilkan wajah meyakinkan. Berharap Naruto akan menerima permintaan Rias. Tanpa disadari Naruto, itu telah menjadi dukungan mental untuknya. Semangatnya mulai ada. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bergabung dengan _party_ ini. Mohon kerja samanya."

Rias tersenyum cerah. Tangan kanannya lalu digerakkan secara _vertical_. Sebuah _bar_ muncul di depan Rias. _Bar_ itu menampilkan semua informasi yang ada pada akun Rias. Seperti _item, skill_ dan lain-lain. Setelah mengutak-atiknya, bacaan tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto. Itu adalah permintaan Rias untuk bergabung ke dalam _party_. Naruto membacanya dengan seksama.

 _Undangan party dari Ruin Princess. Apakah kau setuju untuk bergabung ke dalam party Infinite Brutality?_

 _Yes or No_

Naruto memencet kata _Yes_. Sekarang dia telah resmi bergabung dengan Rias dan yang lainnya. Itu dibuktikan dari Naruto yang dapat melihat masing-masing _level_ teman _party_ -nya. Rias sang _commander_ atau ketua sudah mencapai _level 17_ dengan _HP_ sebanyak 1500. Sasuke _level_ 15, Akeno _level_ 13, Issei _level_ 7, Irina _level_ 10, dan Hinata _level_ 5\. Hanya Naruto seorang yang masih _level_ 1.

"Yosh semuanya! Ayo adakan perayaan untuk menyambut anggota baru sebelum melakukan _leveling_!" kata Rias disambut sorakan dari yang lain. Yang paling bersemangat adalah Issei. Dia dan Akeno langsung memesan makanan.

"Duduk di sini Naruto." Kata Rias sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Naruto mengikuti intruksi Rias. Dia duduk di samping ketuanya. Sesekali berbincang mengenai hal biasa. Akeno dan Issei kembali membawa banyak makanan dan minuman. Naruto melihat ini seperti bukan perayaan untuk penyambutan, melainkan seperti pesta. Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto berterima kasih pada Rias.

"Untuk anggota baru kita, bersulang!"

"Bersulang!"

Mereka menikmati hidangan yang tersaji. Yang paling banyak makan adalah Issei. Naruto sedikit terkejut karena panca indera lidahnya dapat merespon rasa makanan dengan akurat. Mirip seperti nyata. Dan lagi, perutnya entah kenapa merasa kenyang. Naruto benar-benar dibuat kagum pada Sirzech Gremory karena telah menciptakan _game_ yang terasa sangat nyata kecuali rasa sakit. Ya, rasa sakit dilarang oleh pemerintah karena _game_ berfungsi untuk kesenangan. Bukan penderitaan. Itu adalah salah satu dari aturan yang ditetapkan pemerintah untuk _game VRMMORPG_.

"Kulihat tadi kau bertarung tak menggunakan senjata, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Senjata? Memangnya aku dibekali hal seperti itu?" tanya polos Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas. _Gamer newbie_ yang satu ini ternyata benar-benar polos. "Coba kau periksa di _slot bar equipment_. Kau akan menemukan senjatamu di sana."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Benar saja, Naruto menemukan senjata berupa 10 kunai dan 10 shuriken. Seharusnya dari tadi Naruto menyadari hal ini. Mungkin dia dapat mengalahkan monster babi dan mendapat _exp_ yang lumayan. Bodohnya Naruto.

"Benar apa yang kau katakan, Waki Ketua."

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke." Pinta pria raven itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke."

"Hn. Masing-masing ras memiliki benda bawaan saat mereka pertama _login_. Contohnya ras manusia yang dibekali senjata berupa pedang saber, ras shinobi berupa kunai dan shuriken, ras iblis berupa 3 botol pengembali _demonic points_ _ **(DP)**_ , dan yang lainnya."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Informasi ini harus diserap Naruto dalam-dalam. Masih banyak hal yang belum dia ketahui tentang _Skyline Online_ , mungkin Naruto bisa meminta Rias menjelaskan apa saja hal-hal yang ada di sini ketimbang membaca buku manual yang tebal, itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Ketua," panggil Naruto.

Rias yang saat itu ingin minum terganggu oleh panggilan Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya masih banyak yang belum kumengerti di _game_ ini. Bolehkah aku menanyakan beberapa hal?"

"Tentu saja boleh, _newbie_."

"Pertama-tama, tentang perbedaan ras dan masing-masing kelebihannya. Bisakah Ketua menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Tentu," Rias meneguk _wine_ di tangannya. "Yang pertama adalah ras manusia. Sebenarnya, ras itu jarang dipilih para pemain karena terlihat lemah. Memang benar dalam segi statistik ras manusia adalah ras terlemah. Tapi, manusia memiliki kelebihan yang tak dipunya oleh ras lain,"

"Apa itu?" Naruto penasaran.

"Ras manusia memiliki 3 _slot special skill_. Beda dari ras lainnya yang hanya memiliki 2 _slot_."

" _Special skill_ , aku tak mengerti, Ketua." Bingung remaja pirang itu sambil menggaruk atas kepalanya.

Rias mengehela nafas, sepertinya ini akan panjang. " _Special skill_ adalah kemampuan istimewa yang hanya didapat dari _hunting_. Bukan keahlian bawaan. Seperti _skill_ _Power of Destruction_ -ku yang baru beberapa hari ini kudapat. Keahlian itu khusus untuk ras iblis. Jadi, jika ras lain yang menemukannya mereka tidak akan bisa menyimpan keahlian itu di _slot special skill_ mereka."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Dia lalu memeriksa kebenaran perkataan ketuanya. Benar saja, Naruto menemukan deretan _bar_ yang berhubungan dengan _skill_. Ada 2 _bar skill_ , yaitu _general skill dan special skill_. Di- _general skill_ , Naruto melihat 1 kemampuan bawaannya yaitu _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_. _Slot_ di- _general skill_ tak terbatas.

Rias melanjutkan penjelasannya. Yang dapat disimpulkan Naruto adalah semua ras kecuali manusia memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan yang hampir sama, untuk ras malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis memiliki sayap sehingga mereka dapat terbang. Rias lalu menjelaskan tentang energi yang digunakan untuk mengeluarkan jurus. Setiap ras memiliki energi masing-masing. Ras manusia menggunakan _mana points_ _ **(MP)**_ _,_ iblis menggunakan _demonic points_ _ **(DP)**_ , malaikat dan malaikat jatuh menggunakan _light points_ _ **(LP)**_ , siluman menggunakan _senjutsu points_ _ **(SP)**_ , serta ras shinobi menggunakan _chakra points_ _**(CP)**_.

"Aku mengerti, Ketua. Oh ya! Aku baru ingat. Apa di dunia ini memiliki lebih dari 1 lantai? Pertama aku _login_ ada tulisan lantai 1 di depan."

"Yap. Dunia ini memiliki 100 lantai. Masing-masing lantai dijaga oleh boss. Jika ingin membuka lantai berikutnya maka kita harus mengalahkan boss terlebih dahulu."

"Lalu, sudah berapa lantai yang terbuka?"

"Belum ada yang dapat mengalahkan boss lantai 1. Dari _data book_ yang kuperoleh saat mengalahkan monster di kawasan boss menunjukkan _level_ -nya sudah 20. Sedangkan aku baru 17." Jawab Rias lalu menghela nafas.

"Memangnya berapa _max level_ di _game_ ini?"

" _Level_ 250, itu adalah _level_ terakhir di dunia ini."

Naruto sedikit terkejut. Baru kali ini dia memainkan _game_ yang _max level_ -nya mencapai angka 250. Biasanya hanya 100. Naruto semakin semangat saja untuk menjadi _gamer pro_.

Acara penyambutan anggota baru sudah selesai 5 menit lalu. Kini mereka bersiap untuk melakukan _leveling_. Tujuan mereka adalah hutan timur kota Lilith. Hutan itu memiliki banyak penghuni monster dengan _level_ lumayan. Agar _level_ cepat naik mereka menargekan monster yang memiliki _exp_ besar.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Rias pada anggota lainnya.

"Ya. Kami siap!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!"

* * *

"Hah, melelahkan." Gerutu Naruto yang terbaring di padang rumput. Dia kelelahan.

Kondisi teman-teman yang lainnya tak beda jauh. Mereka terlihat kelelahan. Sudah 5 jam Naruto dan yang lainnya melakukan _leveling_ , kini _level_ mereka meningkat. Naruto sudah memasuki _level_ 6\. Pencapaian yang cukup bagus. Dia beruntung karena sudah masuk _party_ dari awal. Biasanya _party_ lain memiliki syarat-syarat yang harus dipenuhi agar dapat diterima. Misalkan _member party_ minimal _level_ 10.

"Entah kenapa tapi setiap monster di _game_ ini memiliki kecerdasan sama seperti manusia," gumam Naruto yang masih dapat didengar oleh Rias.

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu menatap Naruto yang berbaring di sisinya. Rias tersenyum. "Normal kamu berkata seperti itu. Kakakku menerapkan _program_ baru pada seluruh monster dan boss di _game_ ini."

"Apa itu?"

" _ **AI-IQ**_." Jawab singkat Rias.

Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan ketuanya. Rias yang melihat kebingungan di wajah anggota barunya terkikik kecil. Tangan kanannya menutupi mulut agar tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia sedang tertawa.

" _Artificial Intelligence-Intelligence Quotient_ atau sering disingkat **_AI-IQ_** adalah monster yang memiliki _IQ,_ mereka dapat berpikir sesuai _IQ_ masing-masing. Semakin besar _level_ monster atau boss maka _IQ_ mereka akan semakin tinggi. Jika di _game_ lain monster akan semakin susah dan kuat dari _stage_ ke _stage_ tapi pergerakannya SELALU dapat terbaca karena mereka diberikan kecerdasan buatan yang SAMA. Berbeda dengan _game_ ini yang setiap monster atau boss memiliki _IQ_ berbeda. Otomatis pola pikir, pergerakan, strategi dapat mereka analisis dan dirubah sesuai kondisi lawan yang dihadapi." Jelas Rias.

Entah kenapa tapi Naruto benar-benar mengerti. Otaknya berjalan dengan cepat. Dia menyimpulkan semua itu dengan 1 kata, "Manusia."

"Ya. Monster dan boss di sini layaknya manusia. Dapat berpikir, beradaptasi dengan kondisi lawan, dan melakukan gerakan seefektif mungkin. Gerakan mereka tidak diatur oleh _AI_ , tapi diatur sendiri oleh _IQ_ masing-masing. Jadinya kita lebih sulit menyerang monster-monster yang ada di sini, di _game_ ini."

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. Memang benar apa perkataan Rias. Monster di sini selalu bergerak tanpa diduga. Gerakannya pun selalu berubah tiap kali mereka berganti posisi. Tapi ini semakin menarik. _AI-IQ_ adalah salah satu kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh _Skyline Online_.

"Ternyata di sini juga bisa terjadi malam ya,"

"Tentu saja. Waktu, tanggal, dan musim di _game_ ini disesuaikan dengan dunia nyata. Jika tiba saatnya musim dingin maka di dunia ini juga seluruh lantai akan bertebaran salju."

"Wow, itu semakin hebat!"

Mereka mengobrol satu sama lain sambil menatap langit gelap yang ditaburi bintang buatan. Indah. 15 menit kemudian mereka semua _logout_ karena hari sudah malam. Rias dan lainnya _logout_ karena ada urusan di dunia nyata besok. Ada yang masih sekolah dan ada yang sudah kerja. Naruto juga sama. Dia _logout_ karena sudah mengantuk.

Besok adalah hari yang ditunggu Naruto, tepatnya pukul 15.00. Karena besok mereka akan menyerang boss lantai 1. Naruto sudah tak sabar menunggu itu karena boss lantai 1 memiliki _IQ_ sebesar 120.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Catatan penulis:_

Pertama; **_Artificial Intelligence-Intelligence Quotient_** disingkat _**AI-IQ**_ _(ngarang sendiri atau memang sudah ada? Entahlah)_ jika diartikan ke istilah bahasa Indonesia adalah 'Kecerdasan Buatan yang Memiliki Tingkat Kecerdasan'. Dalam dunia komputer atau robot _AI_ merupakan kecerdasan yang dimiliki suatu robot, mesin, atau aplikasi yang memiliki suatu tujuan untuk dicapai. Semisal robot _humanoid_ (robot yang berbentuk mirip seperti manusia), diciptakan sesuai kebutuhan seperti membantu pekerjaan rumah tangga, menemani sang majikan, atau sampai ke hal yang berbau porno. Mereka diberi _AI_ dan 'tujuan' untuk memuaskan majikannya. Jadi, apapun yang diminta majikan akan mereka lakukan demi tercapainya 'tujuan' tersebut. Tentu saja ada beberapa hal yang dilarang untuk dilakukan seperti menyuruh robot untuk membunuh. Robot tidak akan merespon keinginan sang majikan karena itu keluar dari jalur _AI_ yang ditanamkan ke dalam robot.

Sekarang bagaimana jika robot atau aplikasi memiliki _IQ_ sendiri? Contoh sederhana pada laptop/komputer kita. Benda itu ditanamkan _processor_ yang berguna untuk mengerjakan segala perintah dari kita. Lalu bagaimana _processor_ ditanamkan _IQ_? Sederhana, pemikiran _processor_ akan sama seperti manusia. Contoh; jika kita mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop yang dianggap membahayakan oleh _processor_ maka dengan sendirinya _processor_ akan mematikan laptop.

Kira-kira seperti itulah penjelasan tentang _**AI-IQ**_. Sederhananya segala sesuatu baik itu robot, aplikasi, komputer atau lainnya yang ditanamkan _**AI-IQ**_ maka mereka memiliki pola pokir sama seperti manusia. Mereka dapat menilai mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Atau mungkin mereka dapat menciptakan pemahaman sendiri.

Kedua; mulai sekarang, tokoh wanita menggunakan kata 'kamu' dan pria menggunakan kata 'kau' untuk memanggil seseorang. Apa alasan saya membuat tokoh wanita menggunakan kata 'kamu'? sederhana. Karena kata 'kamu' lebih sopan dan halus daripada kata 'kau' yang terkesan kasar. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian ada yang merasakannya.

Ini adalah fiksi! Jadi, jika ada yang menyimpang dari dunia nyata harap dimaklumi!

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua. Tunggu _chapter_ selanjutnya rilis ya!

 _Review please!_

[18.06.2017]


End file.
